Porqué se pensó que Malfoy se caso con Bulstrode
by Rastel
Summary: O las tetas de Milly. escrito con motivo del Dracothon. No tengais miedo Milly no os va ha hacer daño


El porqué se insinúo que Malfoy se caso con Bulstrode.

O las tetas de Milly

La enfermera Doris Lorcan se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, la mesa de recepción de la planta 6 de San Mungo.

Ese día le tocaba el turno de noche y se encontraba realizando sus funciones correspondientes para esas horas; es decir: dormitar sobre la hoja de ingresos.

Ya se había formado un charquito de babas sobre uno de los nombres de la lista dejándolo prácticamente ilegible, solo se podía leer la inicial del apellido, la letra B.

El estrépito de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe hizo que se despertara con un sobresalto, pero lo que la termino de despertar fueron las dos voces que se acercaban, una de ellas, indudablemente, era femenina y muy enfadada.

- ¡Té juro que la mataba yo misma! – dijo la voz.

- Cálmate. – le respondió una calmada voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras – No es buena idea cometer un asesinato el mismo día que te dan la libertad vigilada.

- ¡No será un asesinato! Será terminar con éxito un proceso fallido.

- Mira, esta noche se suponía que debía ser la gran noche y todo esto ha hecho que se vaya a la mierda, así que cálmate, déjame hablar a mí y no hagamos esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Cuando las dos voces emergieron de la oscuridad del pasillo la enfermara Lorcan experimento el agradable alivio de comprobar que estas venían envueltas en sendos cuerpos vestidos con trajes de fiesta, el alivió se convirtió en enfado, ¿pero cómo se atrevían? Ella no iba al trabajo de nadie vestida con sus mejores galas a entorpecer sus importantes labores, así que se limpio la cara con una toallita húmeda y se puso en pie dispuesta a echar a patadas a ese par de maleducados.

- Buenas noches. – Dijo el joven de voz calmada y arrastrada – Querríamos ver a una paciente.

- No es el turno de visitas. Vuelvan mañana a las 10 que será cuando empiece el horario de visitas.

- Lo sabemos, pero…

- No hay peros que valgan, les ruego que abandonen este centro, antes de que llame a seguridad, no sé cómo han conseguido…

- Porque no somos unas vacas estupidas como usted

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¡Pansy! Por favor

- ¡Oh! ¡A la mierda con todo Draco! Ya he aguantado más que suficiente, no será esta gilipollas la que nos detenga.

- Márchense ahora mismo si no quieren que llame a seguridad. - dijo Doris apuntándolos con su varita.

- Ni se le ocurra. – respondió la joven clavando sus negros ojos en los de la enfermera que, aunque algo intimidada, le sostuvo la mirada.

- ¡Oh! Por las barbas de Merlín. – dijo el hombre mientras la enfermera Doris caía al suelo completamente petrificada e incapaz de explicarse cómo era posible aquello si ninguno de los dos llevaba varita ni les había visto lanzar ningún hechizo.

Él cogió el listado de pacientes.

- ¿Crees que pueda ser esta? – dijo señalando el nombre medio borrado por la baba.

- Es bastante probable, 634, en esa dirección.

Y se alejaron dejando a la pobre enfermera completamente petrificada en el frío suelo acordándose de toda su familia y con el firme propósito de que en cuanto se pasaran los efectos del hechizo pensaba quejarse a dirección y al sindicato.

- ¿Fuiste tú? – Pregunto Pansy - ¿Cómo lo has logrado? Te meterás en un buen problema si revisan tu varita.

- Sí revisan mi varita no encontraran nada, he tenido mucho tiempo libre para practicar según qué cosas y solo tengo prohibido hacer magia con varita.

Un cartel en una puerta que ponía 634 les indico que ya habían llegado.

- Bien – Dijo él – te ruego que no seas brusca, recuerda que estará bastante delicada.

- Vale, de acuerdo.

Él abrió la puerta y ella entro como un tornado.

- ¡Pero en qué coño estabas pensando!

Draco la siguió rodando los ojos y vio como Milly Bulstrode los observaba espantada, nunca fue una de sus intimas, pero Draco la consideraba una más del grupo y le costó mucho reconocer en la figura postrada en la cama a su antigua compañera de clase, estaba mucho más delgada y pálida, pero no fueron precisamente esos cambios físicos los que más le llamaron la atención, su rostro, por ejemplo, antes siempre desafiante y retador, era ahora un rostro carente de la viveza que la caracterizaba, y su mirada, en sus ojos negros siempre hubo un destello de peligrosa inteligencia en contradicción con su tosco aspecto físico; pero la chica que estaba en aquella cama, vistiendo aquel espantoso camisón de hospital, estaba a años luz de aquella imponente figura desafiante, la veía incluso pequeña y atemorizada frente a la presencia de una Pansy furiosa que echaba chispas por los ojos.

- Venga, responde, ¡di algo!

- Vamos Pansy; que tu entrada debe haberle provocado un susto de muerte.

- Y fracase en el intento, como ella.

Draco adoraba a Pansy, pero detestaba muchas cosas de ella, como por ejemplo que pudiera llegar a tener menos tacto aun que él.

- Bien, vamos a calmarnos o seré yo el que termine llamando a seguridad. – dijo Draco mientras guiaba a su menuda y furiosa amiga al sofá para las visitas, mientras estudiaba a Milly, en el colegio esta había saltado por provocaciones menores que la que acababa de lanzarle Pansy, pero ahora se limito a hundirse aun mas en la cama.

- Y bien ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

La respuesta a su pregunta fue un leve encogimiento de hombros de parte de la enferma.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente como ha sido mi último año? – le pregunto Pansy – Todo un año encerrada en casa, sin posibilidad de hacer uso de mi varita y eso se alargara un año más, con lo que tendré que esperar otro año para poder conseguir mi graduado escolar, sin contar con que he tenido todas mis visitas restringidas, mi correo privado y mis conversaciones intervenidas, a y ¿olvide comentar el pequeño detalle de que los aurors pueden entrar en mi casa por cualquier escusa en cualquier momento y que de hecho lo hacen? ¿Y que para mi fiesta de fin de condena he tenido que usar un vestido que hace dos años que dejo de estar de moda porque me han echado a patadas de todas las tiendas en las que he intentado entrar? Así que ¿qué tal has estado tu?

Las palabras de Pansy eran duras pero a Draco le pareció que Milly debía escucharlas.

Las condenas de después de la guerra dadas a los miembros más jóvenes de Slytherin fueron muy controvertidas, muchos las consideraron muy suaves, por ejemplo en el caso de Pansy Parkinson, por el gravísimo caso de sugerir entregar a Potter a Voldemort a cambio de la vida del alumnado y el staff de Hogwarts, cuando horas más tarde el susodicho se sirvió en bandeja de plata al psicópata, se la condeno a un año de arresto domiciliario y dos de prohibición de uso de varita, gracias a la intervención de un buen abogado. También fue controvertida la condena de Draco Malfoy: conspiración e intento de asesinato de Albus Dumbeldore (que ya era un cadáver andante por aquel entonces), dos posibles condenas por dos casos que casi terminaron en homicidios involuntarios, uso de imperdonables, asociación con banda ilicitita,…; condenado a un año de arresto domiciliario y tres años de prohibición de uso de varita (un abogado aun mejor y más caro).

Y ahí estaban los dos, celebrando el fin de la parte más dura de su condena y haciendo planes para un futuro que se entreveía difícil frente a una persona sobre la que no pesaba condena alguna, que podía tener un futuro mucho más fácil y exitoso que el de ellos aunque poseyera muchísimo menos talento y que en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad había decidido suicidarse, por suerte la intervención de un elfo domestico impidió el trágico final.

¿Qué le podían decir? A Draco no se le ocurría nada, porque no comprendía que podía haber conducido a la chica frente a él a cometer tal locura, de hecho le parecía que la palabra suicidio y Slytherin en una misma frase era gramaticalmente incorrecto en cualquier caso, a no ser que en medio hubiera un no; la visión de una revista en el suelo hecha trizas pero en la que aun se podía reconocer las caras que salían en la foto de la portada le hizo comprender de que se trataba todo el asunto, así que decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de táctica.

- Bueno al menos podemos alegrarnos de que nuestro futuro será mucho más interesante y menos escabroso que el de otras muchas personas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo el de quien, por ejemplo? – Bufo Pansy.

- Pues el de los mismísimos salvadores del mundo mágico sin ir más lejos.

- ¡Oh, santa Morgana! Haz el favor de no nombrármelos, no hay día en que no abra un periódico, una revista o encienda la radio y no digan algo sobre ellos, creo que ya se hasta cuantas veces van al baño.

- Venga Pansy piénsalo bien, tienes que compadecerlos, solo piensa en el pobre San Harry Potter, o ocurre un milagro o terminara casándose con su propia madre.

- ¿Cómo?

- Oh, vamos sabes muy bien de quien hablo, me refiero a la muy excelsa y virtuosa Ginevra Molly Weasley, ese pobre santurrón ya no se la quita ni con agua caliente. – Dijo Draco mientras encendía un cigarro debajo de un cartel que advertía de la prohibición de fumar en todo el hospital.

- ¡Por las pelotas de Rincewind! qué razón tienes, esa calientabraguetas no ha parado hasta lograr su objetivo.

- Si, pero yo no estoy muy seguro de que se case con ella, quiero decir físicamente, fijo que se casan, esa y su familia ya no le permitirán escapar, pero para mí que él piensa que se casa con su madre, solo hace falta leer el Profeta para darse cuenta que la describen como su fuera la Madre de Potter renacida.

- Merlín, eso sí que es siniestro.

- Eso te parece siniestro, espérate que la otra parejita es aun mejor.

- ¿La sangresucia y el pobretón? No sé, yo los veo más normales y francamente él lo tendría difícil para lograr algo mejor.

A ninguno de los dos se le escapo el hecho que Milly por fin había reaccionado, se había tensado completamente y apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula como en los viejos tiempos del colegio y se hallaba dispuesta a saltar sobre la yugular de cualquiera que la hubiera ofendido; con un gesto prácticamente imperceptible Draco le indico a Pansy que ese era el camino por el que debían continuar.

- ¿Tú crees Pansy? A mí me da que en esa relación se repite el caso anterior pero añádele un punto de rollito sadomasoquista y McGonagollismo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues que a nadie se le escapa que Granger siempre ha sido como la versión mini de McGonagall, solo les faltaba vestir igual.

- Draco, pero que poco te fijas, visten exactamente igual.

- Más puntos a favor de mi teoría. Me imagino a la comadreja el primer día de clase viendo a ese vejestorio a los pies de la escalera y quedando prendado de tan vetusta visión, entrando a hurtadillas en su despacho y prometiéndole amor eterno a ese viejo loro.

- ¿Y que impediría que tan hermosa pareja se diera?

- Ella por supuesto, "Señor Weasley, estoy muy honrada y comprendo perfectamente que haya desarrollado esos sentimientos hacia mí, pero este amor es imposible".

- "Oh, Minerva no me importa el qué dirán, ni la diferencia de edad, seamos Gryffindors y luchemos por nuestro amor contra viento y marea". – continuo Pansy con la broma.

- "Que miedo a los escándalos ni que problema de edad ni ocho cuartos, lo que pasa es que después de tantos siglos mi himen intacto ya no es un delicado tejido sino puro cemento."

Ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y Milly esbozó su primera sonrisa desde que ellos entraron ahí.

Pero ahora tocaba atacar a lo más delicado: Ron Weasley. Milly había quedado prendada de ese botarate desde el primer día de clase y si no se quería sufrir un violento ataque por parte de ella era mejor no insultarlo en su presencia; también fue la primera en darse cuenta que el pelo panocha estaba hasta los huesos por aquella dentona y eso provocaba que cada vez que Milly viera a esta hicieran falta tres personas para evitar que le partiera el espinazo a aquel espantajo andante, pero el espantajo y el idiota iban a casarse, juntarse o lo que fuera que hicieran ese tipo de gente y era mejor hacerle ver lo mierda que eran y que pasara pagina cuanto antes mejor.

- ¿Así que ese memo en su infinita sabiduría tuvo que conformarse con una versión inferior?

- Así es querida Pansy. Una versión a la que le tienes que añadir el lado sado y edípico.

- Ahora sí que me he perdido.

- Oh, vamos ¿se te ha escapado que esa sangresucia es como un sargento de la Legión Mágica Extranjera? Se pasa el día mirando a la gente como si estuviera pasando revista a todos y cada uno y ordenándoles como tienen que vivir sus vidas.

- ¿Y lo del complejo de Edipo?

- "Ronald, súbete los calcetines; Ronald, termínate toda la verdura, Ronald, ven aquí que te limpie la nariz, Ronald, no hagas eso, Ronald, haz esto otro, Ronald ¿es que nunca me escuchas?"

Pansy y él empezaron a reírse a mandíbula abierta, la sonrisa de Milly se amplio.

- Por Merlín que al lema de Valientes y caballerosos de Gryffindor se debería añadir "y siempre nos casamos con nuestras madres".

- ¿Te imaginas cuando lo hagan? ella le preguntara a él si se pone el delantal de dale un abrazo a mami o la capa escocesa y la regla de 50 cm.

- Urrrrg… gracias por la imagen mental, voy a tener pesadillas durante una semana.

- Es que eres una blanda. – esperaba que Pansy le perdonara por todo lo que le iba a hacer ahora, pero la única fémina que tenía a mano.

- ¡Eh! No me llames blanda.

- Vamos Pansy, sabes que te falta carácter, en el fondo eres una blandengue, si mañana me dijeran que te has hecho criadora de Puffskeins me lo creeré.

- Te estás pasando.

- Oh, vamos, mi delicada florecilla no llores, nos estas afrontando a mí y a la pobre Milly, no necesitamos ver tan lamentable espectáculo.

- Si claro ella es todo un ejemplo de mujer.

- Pues para empezar sus tetas son mejores que las tuyas, todo el mundo lo sabe, las mejores tetas de todo Hogwarts, han sido, son y serán las de Milly.

Bien aquello fue más que suficiente.

- Pues muy bien casaos y tened montones de niños tetones. – Y se fue dando un sonoro portazo.

Se produjo un corto silencio.

- Sabes que te has pasado. – dijo Milly.

Draco hizo una larga calada a su cigarro antes de contestar.

- Lo sé, pero ya haremos las paces.

- Ella te ha aguantado muchas cosas no la deberías tratar así.

- Casi sería mejor que continuara enfadada conmigo durante un tiempo.

- ¿Crees que así mitigaras el golpe?

- No lo sé. – Los padres de Pansy y los suyos siempre habían tenido el deseo de unir a las dos familias con el matrimonio de sus vástagos y ellos se llevaban muy bien desde pequeños, pero Draco sabía que una cosa era tener a Pansy como amiga al lado y otra muy diferente como mujer.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Cómo?

- No me tomes por tonta. – Dijo Milly con brillo en los ojos, en su más puro estilo "a mi tu no me engañas chaval, que te tengo calado".- Sabes que soy muy observadora, siempre que has querido liarte con alguien antes provocabas una bronca tremenda con Pansy para recordarle que solo erais amigos, pero esta vez has ido bastante lejos, sabes que lo está pasando mal. Venga ¿Quién es? ¿Es un él o una ella? ¿Tienen mis maravillosas tetas algo que ver?

- La primera pregunta no te la responderé, la segunda si te la respondiera reduciría al cincuenta por ciento tus candidatos a la respuesta a la primera pregunta y en cuanto a la tercera te diré: puede; si es que te ayuda a estar mejor; aunque me da la sensación que te estas recuperado muy rápido.

- Bueno soy una Slytherin.

Y empezó a reír y ya no pudo parar en un buen rato.

- ¿Mejor? – Pregunto Draco cuando ella parao de reír.

- Bastante.

- Bien, pues entonces ya nos podemos ir de aquí. – dijo él mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Lo primero a buscarte algo mejor que ese espanto de camisón. – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la cama.

- ¿Piensas llevarme de compras?

- Ni lo dudes por un momento, pienso divertirme vistiéndote como a una muñequita, tenemos que envolver de la mejor forma posible esa maravilla de pechos que tienes.

- ¿Esto es una especie de cita?

- Por decirlo así querida, digamos que ahora los mestizos os habéis puesto de moda, dejarme ver contigo hará que mi popularidad suba un par de puntos. – le contesto Draco mientras le ayudaba a ponerse un chal sobre los hombros.

- ¿Dispuesto a dar guerra de nuevo? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios.

- Por supuesto querida: somos Slytherin y nunca nos rendimos…

- Hasta que logramos nuestro objetivo. – termino ella la frase antes de que ambos se desvanecieran conjuntamente con un suave puff de la habitación del hospital.

Y es que ser Slytherin era no rendirse nunca, era el verde de la esperanza, saber que mientras había vida había esperanza, los colores de la casa los unían como a la casa de los verdaderos amigos, a los que nunca se abandonaba por nada y por eso la traición de uno solo de ellos dolía más que los insultos y los golpes de los demás; eran ellos contra el mundo, era desafiar y decir "aquí estoy yo y ya podéis ir besándome el culo si no os gusta" y no creía que pudiera haberlo olvidado por un imbécil que iba a casarse con la única versión juvenil existente que reunía a su madre y su profesora en un mismo frasco y que además era plana como una tabla de planchar.


End file.
